With the proliferation and improvement of network communications and the Internet, security monitoring applications have begun to take advantage of networking capabilities. Many applications are available today, which allow users to access their monitoring system remotely through the Internet and perform actions such as configuring the system, receiving status updates, and the like.
Intelligent devices are increasingly popular in modern society. In addition, these devices whether cell phones, computers, or motion detectors are usually connected to a network such as the Internet. In this interconnected environment, the trend is to provide presence awareness information about almost anyone to almost anyone. “Buddy List” applications, which enable people to communicate and/or forward their incoming communications to their designees, are becoming common in cellular phone and instant messaging systems. For example, some cellular phone companies provide a service, where a calling party can be forwarded to the called person at any number. All the called person has to do, is provide a list of numbers where they can be reached. The system automatically searches for the called person until he or she is found and facilitates the connection.